creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Helel ben Shahaar
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Skeltaltags-764453.jpeg page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! SoPretentious (talk) 00:37, July 2, 2016 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:01, July 2, 2016 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:40, July 11, 2016 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:04, August 4, 2016 (UTC) MrDupin (talk) 12:53, December 3, 2016 (UTC) Blanking pages Don't blank any pages in the future, even if it's your own story. It could be construed as vandalism, and just leaves a blank page with no content. If you wish to have your story deleted, just ask an admin. I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 21:13, January 22, 2017 (UTC) Nay Nay is Cray Cray Not sure if you should stop reverting his/her edits now or not. I think you might just be encouraging him/her and making the recent activity log more convoluted at this point, but not sure. I've contacted an admin via email, so this will be resolved in a bit. You might wait to revert articles after the ban that way there isn't an edit war or so the vandal gets bored and goes away. Just a suggestion, the decision is yours. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 08:59, February 7, 2017 (UTC) :Cool, cool! Best of luck to you and keep up the good work :D [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 09:11, February 7, 2017 (UTC) :Hey, I wanted to drop by to say that I personally appreciate your efforts in undoing vandalism. Thank you for that and cheers. :I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 09:18, February 7, 2017 (UTC) Hey, just wanted to say thanks for helping with the vandals. There seems to have been a fair few of them lately ChristianWallis (talk) 09:20, February 7, 2017 (UTC) Heads up Hey there, Milan. I wanted to give you a heads-up, next time you think a story is worthy of deletion, instead of adding the Delete Now category like you'd add any other one, it would be better to add this template at the begging of the story: . You can also add | and a specific reason for deletion, otherwise it will say it doesn't meet the quality standards. The same goes for marked for review ( ), except you have to state a reason there. I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 17:36, February 11, 2017 (UTC) That's alright. By the way, if you see that again, revert it. Not even authors are allowed to blank their own page. I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 17:51, February 11, 2017 (UTC) Re: Greetings Thanks so much! You're so sweet! You have no idea how much it means to me to hear that someone likes the Black Friday series. It's probably my favorite thing I've ever written, but I got kind of self-conscious and didn't know whether or not other people would be into it, as it's more of a comedy metapasta than an actual scary story. So yeah, I'm so happy you're enjoying it. I think I'm going to post new chapters on Tuesdays and Saturdays, as I'm still doing line-by-line edits, there's a new one up now. Thank you!!! NickyXX (talk) 08:16, March 12, 2017 (UTC) Re: Askin' Travis a little question There was really no need to add emphasis on those words. If the author intended for those words to be focused on, they would have added the italics themselves. It seems like something the author should be made aware of and not changed without their acknowledgement. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:43, March 12, 2017 (UTC) ::If I may also weigh in, when editing you should focus only on fixing mistakes, and maybe things like adding the by-user template. In other words, don't fix what ain't broken. ::I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 19:48, March 12, 2017 (UTC) :::Rather than flood someone's TOC with dozens of separate headers I tend to leave out headers on conversations that are simple. If it bothers you so much, you can add the header. I just don't see the point for one and done messages. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:15, March 12, 2017 (UTC) ::::Okay, you do realize that if message on my talk page actually had headers for each one that it would be much, much longer (there're five separate messages inquiring about deletions) and that the only reason we're continuing this conversation is because you're complaining about an inane thing that you easily resolved yourself? Each person has their own style for categorizing and I was just trying to explain my philosophy. I try to make it as non-cluttered and condensed as possible. Sorry if that bothers you, but there's no real ettiequte laid out that users have to uphold other than the basic don't alter/blank messages/warnings and don't harass/threaten users. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:31, March 12, 2017 (UTC) A Heads Up Please refrain from adding categories to pages that are marked for review (especially ones with categories already listed and obscured with: "") as the marked for review template and categorization are admin's means of quarantining stories until changes can be made/an admin can weigh in as explained on the Marked for Review page. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:20, March 13, 2017 (UTC) :No problem. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:39, March 13, 2017 (UTC) Notice Pictures should only be added to stories with the author's consent as the images may not coincide with the writer's original tone for the story. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:50, March 18, 2017 (UTC) :It doesn't matter how much you think a picture fits, it's up to the author to decide. The same arguments could be used to add additional paragraphs to someone else's work. Impractical or not, asking for permission is always the right way to proceed. :I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 17:07, March 18, 2017 (UTC) ::If you feel the picture is essential you'll be willing to go the extra mile to get the author's approval. Adding pictures without their consent is like changing wording, it alters their original intent. As for them really matching, I'm not sure how adding a caricature drawing onto a ritual-based story matches their idea (especially if they're going for believability). You can say it matches but the author may completely disagree with that statement so their input should be taken into account. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:10, March 18, 2017 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 11:42, April 6, 2017 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:03, April 9, 2017 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 13:14, April 19, 2017 (UTC) Re: Pro Funny you should mention actually because I had no clue what I was doing and stole it directly off TenebrousTorrent's userpage while removing any HTML tags that affected font etc. If you want more info on how to make it look cool you might want to ask Mr Dupin, I think he knows a bit more about this stuff ChristianWallis (talk) 08:10, April 25, 2017 (UTC) Re: Ridiculous You're confusing disembowelment for dismemberment (additionally if you're going to use dismemberment as a category tag, it needs to be more focused on in the story. For example you wouldn't add the animals category just because it makes mention of a dog at one point) and you're confusing good edits for stylistic changes that don't actually improve a story's quality. Additionally I answered your question about unfinished pages in the comments. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:51, April 29, 2017 (UTC) Question Hi, you wrote on my creepypasta "No edit summary." What do you mean exactly? Cainmak (talk) 08:04, May 7, 2017 (UTC) Okay, I understand, thank you. Cainmak (talk) 16:32, May 7, 2017 (UTC) Concerning Your Edits Hello. I’ve noticed that you’ve been very active with your edits lately, particularly in regards to NickyXX’s Black Friday series. I myself have been following the series from the beginning, which also means I’ve noticed the changes that you’ve been making. To be frank, many of the edits you make are abysmally bad. Like... horrible. Before I go any further, I’d like to say that I honestly believe you’re well-meaning. It’s nice that there’s someone here who is willing to take the time to try and improve things. The problem is that you’re often careless, creating mistakes where there were none before. You also have a tendency to correct grammar and spelling that wasn't incorrect to begin with. Yikes! The worst thing you do is to override the author’s stylistic choices, overzealously changing passages that were intentionally written in a way that highlighted a character’s personality. I’ll give some examples below, but it will be just a small sampling of your bad edits; after a certain point, any more would be unproductive. And before I get on with the examples, let me say that many of your edits are actually quite helpful, and I was impressed with some of the things you caught (when I wasn’t scowling furiously at your other edits). In no way do I want you to stop editing, but instead I’d like you to be more careful and considerate. I debated for a long time whether I should approach this subject with you. After all, you haven’t edited any of my stories, and I’m not an admin. In the end, I feel that it’s my right at a reader to experience the story in the way that was intended by the author, without a well-meaning interloper getting in the way. EXAMPLES OF CARELESS EDITING: Kidnapped by a Cthullu Ripoff: Original wording: A couple mimed tapping watches. A few more mouthed questions. You changed it to: A couple mimed tapping watches A few more mouthed questions. Original wording: The air was hazy. Peppermint permeated the mall. Changed to: The air was hazy Peppermint permeated the mall. Okay, so you don’t like double spaces after periods. While it’s debatable as to whether that’s something that should be changed or not, that’s an issue for later. In your zeal to cut out the double spaces, you also deleted the periods, resulting in run-on sentences. You also did this on The Specific Patsy They Want. I Get It, I'm a TV Trope Original wording: Evie asked sardonically. Changed to: vie asked sardonically. Yep, you deleted the E from the character’s name. BTW, this one has already been fixed. EXAMPLES OF FLAT-OUT INCORRECT EDITING: Round One - The Old One Original wording: “Winner takes all,” she said. Changed to: “Winner takes all”, she said. You probably already know the comma is supposed to go inside the quotation marks. Not sure why you put it outside. At first I thought it was simply a typo, but you repeated this exact mistake two more times a little further down. These particular edits of yours have already been reverted. Of Course There's a Clown Original wording: wormlike Changed to: worm-like. Wormlike is one word and doesn’t need to be hyphenated. Find Me a Blow Up Doll Original wording: But I didn’t see any lightning. Changed to: But I didn't see any lighting. This is wrong because a few paragraphs earlier, the author mentioned “those lightning-sphere toys” which is what the character was unable to see upon entering the store. Original wording: crotchless, claylike, doorframe (note, these words appeared separate from each other in the story) Changed to: crotch-less, clay-like, door frame Same as wormlike, they were already correct to begin with and didn't need hyphenating/separating. EXAMPLES OF OVERRIDING THE AUTHOR'S STYLISTIC CHOICES: I Know How to Use it All as a Weapon: Original wording: amongst Changed to: among There was nothing that was grammatically incorrect with the original sentence. Writers often have reasons for using specific words, and you really have no right to go and change it just because you think your version sounds better. Original wording: “God.” Changed to: ”God!” So you felt it needed an exclamation point. You know who didn’t feel that way? The author! Also, you added quotation marks facing the wrong way – so that one can go in the “careless edit” bin as well. You Already Have Them Original wording: Three clues. Damien. Changed to: Three clues, Damien. The problem with this edit is that it alters the character’s way of speaking. The period (that you changed to a comma) gave the speech a staccato nature. It was an integral part of the sentence, yet you made the choice to eliminate it. I would agree that usually, a comma would be most appropriate in these situations. But here, the author was using it to show that Minnie’s speech was somewhat unnatural. I Get It, I'm a TV Trope Original wording: “Do you surrender? Damien. Changed to: “Do you surrender, Damien? Same as above. You’re changing the character’s intended speech pattern. The Monster's Gonna Take One of Us Out Original wording: unmoving Changed to: motionless Why? Again, just because you may think something sounds better a different way, that doesn’t give you the right to edit it to suit your own preference. There was nothing grammatically wrong with the sentence to start off with. Find Me a Blow Up Doll Original wording: DING! DINGDINGDING DING DING! Changed to: DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! The three dings all in a row (without the exclamation points) gives an additional sense of urgency that can’t be conveyed by the exclamation points alone. Why did you feel the need to change it? He Had No Face Original wording: YOU CANT SAVE THEM GOD DIDNT SAVE HER Changed to: YOU CAN'T SAVE THEM GOD DIDN'T SAVE HER Why oh why would you correct a CHARACTER’S written grammar? The lack of apostrophes was clearly intentional by the author, because not only does it give us insight into the character who wrote the note, but it also fits thematically with the character's jagged handwriting. We Can Be Your Friends, Little Ricky I won't bother to post it all here, but you went through and edited (for grammar) an entire text message conversation between two of the characters. Why? The errors were clearly intentional, and made to reflect the way real-world people text. Original wording: annunciated Changed to: announced The two words are synonyms, and either one would be appropriate, so you had no reason to change what the author wrote. Humans are Highly Discouraged from Entering Other Dimensions Original wording: some notes in an Asian language Changed to: some notes in some Asian language This is a completely pointless and unnecessary edit. Creepy Thomas O. (talk) 23:14, May 12, 2017 (UTC) :Thank you for your reply. I hope I didn't come off too negatively in my original post. Like I touched on, I honestly believe that you make some great edits. For example, moving the author notes to the top of the page is very helpful to those people who stumble into the series halfway through. As far as the "two spaces after a period" is concerned - you'll find that there's a huge difference of opinion on that matter. Many people were taught as children to leave two spaces; it's a holdover from the days of typewriters. Generally, the people who do this are a bit older than the ones who don't, though there are exceptions. I myself had to make a concerted effort to stop with the two spaces and embrace the one. My honest opinion on whether it should be changed or not is "I really don't know." My gut instinct tells me to leave it up to what the writer wants, but the stories do look a little cleaner with only one space. Lastly... I'm very impressed by anyone who has mastered multiple languages. I myself can only remember about twenty words in Spanish and that's about it. :Creepy Thomas O. (talk) 22:19, May 16, 2017 (UTC) Another Warning Against Stylistic Editing Please refrain from making stylistic changes to stories. You've been warned about this a few times already. Older authors still adhere to the two spaces after conclusive punctuation and numerous forms accept this method of writing. Removing/adding in spaces after punctuation is a superfluous edit that doesn't improve the story. I would really suggest looking over Creepy Thomas O's message as he covers a lot of points that I would here. Failure to follow rules will result in a temporary ban from editing. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:04, May 17, 2017 (UTC) Re: Just Wondering I have noticed you've edited a bunch of my stories. Thank you so much for that, by the way!! And, this is probably weird, but I didn't even noticed you'd changed the spacing. I don't mind, but that's got to be a lot of work for you! I've never used a typewriter in my life, but it's second nature for me to use two spaces after a period, because that's how I was taught in school as a kid. It's fine, though. I don't mind either way. Anyways, I'm so glad you liked the ending. I'll read some of your stories when I get more free time :) NickyXX (talk) 04:41, May 18, 2017 (UTC) Re: Pointless Edits Really, the only thing that picture tells me is that you made all of those changes before asking if it was alright. You have repeatedly changed something that doesn’t need to be altered in any way. Multiple people use two spaces after sentences. While it is less common, it is still an accepted method. Cleric even brought this up on a throwaway poll saying, “I know I'm a total relic for using double space. I just find it looks better in smaller fonts.” Another note, the fact that you only asked these people (Shadowswimmer77, who I had to ask, and NickyXX, who you asked after the fact) after editing their stories and changing the style in which they were written doesn’t bode well. Given that I, Creepy Thomas O., and Diexilius have pointed this out to you on multiple separate occasions and you’re still making these un-necessary edits doesn’t seem like the best choice. We don't actually have a talk page template because most times we only have to point out the issue once for someone to realize that editing like that is a bad decision. As for the fact that you "altered it to match the one that was predominant", I would point you to NickyXX's catalogue of stories which are almost always written with two spaces. In fact a majority of the single spaced style that I came across that was written by them were the ones you changed. How exactly is that making the story uniform? Feel free to read over: Three Friends Diner, The Burned Photo, The Shredder Monkey, and Sniff and note the number of spaces. To put it in easier to understand terms, this would be like you changing the spelling of British writing (defence/travelling/colour) to American (defense/traveling/color) because you felt it ‘looked better’. This wiki accepts both and we frequently warn people who go about changing them. This is another instance of you changing something stylistically without getting approval. It doesn’t matter if you feel like it improves the story to remove a space after a sentence or think that a picture improves the story, without the author’s input, you’re basically changing their story without their permission. The next time you do so, I will treat it as a ban-able offense as it’s clear you’re not taking these warnings into account. As for "admins are the law. But that doesn't give them the right to make laws." I'm actually just enforcing the laws that have been set up on the wiki. I've had no hand in creating them. Feel free to message Cleric if you feel I've overstepped my bounds. Also, please remember to sign your posts. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:56, May 18, 2017 (UTC) :Also, I suggest you keep reading the lowest cutout you added: "The standard is one space, but it's okay to use two." I'm just going to put that in bold and underline it so you can make sure to read it correctly this time. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:02, May 18, 2017 (UTC) Re: Notice Done, please let me know if there's anything else. I'll try to get around to reviewing the M4R stories when I get a bit more free time to really look them over. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:12, May 20, 2017 (UTC) :It likely would violate our copyright rules as the book is probably not in public domain and is probably trademarked and licensed. We tend to play it on the safe side in these instances as DMCAs have been issued over content similar to this in the past. A few months back, we had to remove a medical mystery about Edward Mordrake after it was revealed the content came from a book about medical anomalies. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:28, May 20, 2017 (UTC) RE: M4R Thanks for the reminder, but if you look at the M4R descriptions, you'll notice that both are in the author's court to edit and fix their issues (as the errors have been pointed out to them on their posts in the WW and the onus for writing/editing falls on the author after they've been given feedback. Once by Christian and the other by me.) by the end of this month. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:46, June 22, 2017 (UTC) :I'll give it a look over. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:22, July 25, 2017 (UTC) ::I'm on the CPW discord that Ruckus created if you want to join it or you can try my email using my handle at gmail if that doesn't work. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:03, July 26, 2017 (UTC) :::Click here. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:30, July 26, 2017 (UTC) Slavic Pride or Something Milan, my brother, my slavic butt rub worthy brother. Sorry for drooling all over your ethnicity, I came to look at your page and found this one piece about the almighty, one true god, Perun. I feel I've found my soul mate, in a none homo way. I shall review your works, prepare for the worst.... p.s need to translate my piece on some russian folk to english lel BloodySpghetti (talk) 12:27, July 26, 2017 (UTC) RE:Slavic Pride or Something From the couple of pieces I got to read which are yours, they're relatively short and "My dears" or however its called, forgive me for not remembering the proper name. I've read it a while ago, wasn't bad, wasn't amazing either. You do have lots of talent on the technical side and something of a Poe'ish style to your writing. While I do find this style good for its time, my own taste is somewhat more towards the psychological side of the macabre. Also, I've this one piece about Marowit (I assume if you are polish you should be familiar with the deity even though I'm not sure you are not a southern slav), I shall post it on this wikia. Har dee har. Edit? Hi, I saw that you edited my story "The Painted Rock Game" but I'm not sure what it was that you did to it RE: Questions Could simply use the Spinpasta wiki chat. I'll hop on there sometime tonight. Your Friendly Neighborhood Toddler (talk) 21:57, September 5, 2017 (UTC) :If you still have questions, I've hopped on the Spinpasta Wiki chat. I'd give you different ways to contact me if I had any that weren't fairly personal and private. Your Friendly Neighborhood Toddler (talk) 00:26, September 8, 2017 (UTC) All reddit pasta I post are written by yours truly. I got your message about the credit. Every single reddit story I've posted has been written by me. My reddit usename is TF2Milquetoast, so you can verify if you don't believe me. I don't post other people's stories. Rest assured that if I did, I would give credit to the original author. Duskfallen (talk) 23:00, September 15, 2017 (UTC)Noctevoire :Just wanted to make sure you got my message. If I need to put my own name in the credits, I'll do that if it's absolutely necessary. Duskfallen (talk) 16:28, September 17, 2017 (UTC)Noctevoire Collab Since Dix decided to abstain and I really have no clue where to start, mind if I ask that you take the first post in the Writing Project so we can go ahead and get this kicked off? I know you're busy and all, what with your rollback app and all. I just need somebody that can start this off. Your Friendly Neighborhood Toddler (talk) 00:13, September 20, 2017 (UTC) :Pretty much up to you. Your Friendly Neighborhood Toddler (talk) 09:00, September 20, 2017 (UTC) Congrats Welcome to the team, feel free to message me if you have any questions about the rights. Also feel free to add this to your user page: to get that header that most rollbacks have. Thanks for stepping up to help us out. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:37, September 20, 2017 (UTC) My Man! Hey, Helel! Welcome to the team. Glad to have a more-than-semi-active rollbacker here with me, and that would probably go for Frank and Greyowl, too. If you're confused about things, I can probably help, but being that I have ignored some of my responsibilities lately (sigh), you may be better off contacting an admin. Anyway, just wanted to pop by to say congrats. Good luck. "I was living the dream... That is, until I woke up" 22:09, September 20, 2017 (UTC) Collab OK, I'm missing something. Did we ever specify a war or can we use any? I was thinking Vietnam fitting with my theme but I can change it.FilmCriticFrog (talk) 05:18, September 21, 2017 (UTC) Hey, could you review my story? i was wondering helel if you could look over my story Shack of Secrets/Shadows on the writer's workshop, show me what's wrong with it, no need to reply, just tell me on the thread on the forum. bye! thanks! LionPrince13 (talk) 03:04, September 22, 2017 (UTC)LionPrince13 An update involving my story revamp Hey Helel, I looked over a couple of things and fixed some pacing, grammar, and overall weird mistakes I found on my way to a short revise. It's over on the Workshop again. You don't have to look over it now but I'm just letting you know. I wanna know the bigger mistakes when you review it and if you spot more grammar or pacing mistakes, let me know. I'm super tired so I might not have gotten every thing right. I'll see you later, peace! LionPrince13 (talk) 08:16, September 22, 2017 (UTC)LionPrince13 Finally updated, to my best intent Hey man! I'm ready for my next review, and please read the very beginning of the post before doing said action. By the way, I read NoEnd House and a bit of The Showers anyways, glad to let you know, see ya! LionPrince13 (talk) 02:34, September 24, 2017 (UTC)LionPrince13 Concerning the collab enrty Sure, I'd just like to generally know what changes you intend on making. If it's about things that pertain to future entries, I'm all for it. Duskfallen (talk) 15:50, September 24, 2017 (UTC)Noctevoire